The popularity of beverages that are sold as slurries of frozen or semi-frozen material has been well established. Some typical examples include pressurized carbonated beverages sold under such tradenames as the Slurrpy.RTM. brand beverage, the Koolee.RTM. brand beverage, and the Icee.RTM. brand beverage.
In view of the fact that such beverages are pressurized and contain frozen or semi-frozen material the dispensing of such beverages has presented some challenges for those attempting to design a dispensing valve that could be readily used by the general public. The fact that the beverage includes frozen material has in the past sometimes caused freezing up of the valves or valve components. Such freezing up interferes with the opening or complete closing of the valve and thus can cause problems for both the consumer and the merchant. Also the beverage is stored under pressure and when most of the prior art valves are opened there is often a sudden blast of the pressurized slurry. Such sudden blasts can cause one who is not familiar with the dispensing device to have the beverage container knocked out of their control. Obviously such events can lead to spillage that is undesirable to both the consumer and the merchant.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing valve that will allow the general public to dispense such pressurized slurries of frozen or semi-frozen material with less likehood of undesirable waste and mess.
Other aspects, object and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the drawings.